Love Unrequited Or Is It?
by HARDCORE KYMM
Summary: Just a one-shot DG songfic. Rating is only because of the language. Oh yeah, Draco is way OOC in this story. Drao and Ginny are best friends and are in love with each other. Only problem - they don't have the guts to tell each other how they feel. R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.  
  
A/N: THIS IS JUST A FLUFFY ONE-SHOT SONG-FIC. IT'S GINNY AND DRACO. NOT VERY LONG. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! IT'S NOT MY BABY FIC, BUT CLOSE ENOUGH TO IT. IT'S MY FIRST POSTED HARRY POTTER FIC. WELL, HERE YA GO!  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Ginny Weasley was on her way to her potions class early one morning when she stopped short at seeing a sight she didn't want to see. Pansy Parkinson was kissing Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny looked on with tears in her eyes, then she turned around and ran the other way.  
  
Ginny ran all the way out of the school ad over to the lake, where she sat down on a rock and cried with her head on her knees which were drawn up to her by her arms. "Why am I acting like this? He's entitled to have a girlfriend. He's just my best friend. But then, why does it hurt so fucking much?" Ginny asked herself through her uncontrollable sobs.  
  
*****  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
So much that the earth moved?  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Even though it hurt to?  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Nothing else your heart could do?  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Who never knew?  
  
*****  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking toward his potions class, when Pansy Parkinson stopped him in the hall. "Hey Drakie-poo." She said.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" Draco asked her.  
  
"Now why would you think I want something?" Pansy asked him.  
  
"Because you always want something." Draco said.  
  
"Ok, you're right. Here's what I want." Pansy said, and pulled Draco down into a kiss.  
  
Draco broke the kiss and stared at Pansy with disgust.  
  
"Why do you not take a hint!? I don't like you Pansy!" Draco said turning around and seeing his bet friend running the other way and out of the school. 'Ginny No.' Draco thought, running after her.  
  
*****  
  
IhihihI  
  
Did you ever lay your head down  
  
On the shoulder of a good friend?  
  
And then had to look away somehow  
  
After how they way you felt for them?  
  
Have you ever prayed the day would come.  
  
You'd hear them say they feel it too?  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Who never knew?  
  
*****  
  
"Ginny?" Draco said, going outside and up to the rock that Ginny was sitting on.  
  
"What do you want Draco?" Ginny asked through her sobs.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Draco asked his best friend, concerned.  
  
"I'm in pain." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Where does it hurt? And how bad is it?" Draco asked, alarmed.  
  
"It's as bad as it gets. It's the worst kind of pain. It hurts worse than dying the worst way possible. My pain is what you feel when you have unrequited love." Ginny whispered, her tears drying up.  
  
"I know how you feel." Draco said honestly.  
  
*****  
  
IhihI did.  
  
I did.  
  
You did?  
  
Well, you know I'd understand.  
  
I could.  
  
I would.  
  
More than anybody can.  
  
*****  
  
"How could you possibly know how I feel? You could have anybody in this school that you wanted. So how is it possible that you feel unrequited love?" Ginny demanded to know.  
  
"Yeah, I could have anyone in this school I wanted. Except for one person." Draco informed her.  
  
"Oh really? Then who is it? Who is the one person that you can't have? Who is it that makes you feel the pain of unrequited love?!" Ginny shouted at him, not realizing that they were attracting a crowd.  
  
"I'm looking at her." Draco said, staring straight at Ginny.  
  
"Wha-What?" Ginny said.  
  
"I said I'm looking at her." Draco repeated.  
  
"Y-Y-You love m-m-me?" Ginny asked, fresh tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes." Draco whispered, moving his gaze to the ground.  
  
*****  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
So much that the earth moved?  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Even thought it hurt to?  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Nothing else your heart could do?  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Like I love you?  
  
Like I love you?  
  
IhihihI  
  
Like I love you...  
  
*****  
  
"Oh Draco!" Ginny shouted, jumping off the rock, into his arms.  
  
"Ginny?" He asked, looking at the girl that was now in his arms.  
  
"I love you too. I love you so much. Goddess I was so stupid. I thought that-" Ginny was cut off by Draco's lips covering hers.  
  
Everyone watching broke out into applause. (Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in class)  
  
"Let's go to class." Draco said, first doing a charm so that Ginny looked as she normally did (so her face wouldn't be all splotchy and her eyes wouldn't be bloodshot), then placed his arm over her shoulders and they walked to class together.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: SO WUT DO YOU THINK? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! SEEMED LIKE A BIG OLD FLUFF-FEST TO ME. WELL, REVIEW NOW. THANKS FOR READIN! BAI!  
  
~~HOSTILE TWIRLER PAN 


End file.
